Advances in the neurosciences have resulted in better understanding of the pathophysiology of many disorders of the human central nervous system (CNS). Likewise computed tomography and magnetic resonance imaging now provide high anatomic resolution of CNS structures. Intervention in many CNS diseases is hindered, however, by physical constraints such as the blood-brain barrier, the unique nature of functions within the brain, and the sensitivity of the brain to surgical manipulation. This proposal combines the advances in neurosciences and imaging with computer science and superconductivity to test a device designed to overcome the physical barriers to treatment of CNS disorders. A device has been developed (the Magnetic Stereotaxis System) that magnetically manipulates a small metallic seed through the brain parenchyma to deliver highly targeted therapy for diseases such as malignant brain tumors, epilepsy or Parkinson's disease. A surgeon guides the seed by real time imaging of seed-movement on previously obtained stereotaxic magnetic resonance images. This proposal will 1) calibrate the imaging and stereotaxic system, 2) magnetically manipulate a seed in brain phantom, and 3) magnetically manipulate a seed-catheter array in a brain phantom. These experiments will bring the MSS to the point of animal and human clinical trials.